Prehistoric Messenger
by Shanna Ola Deora
Summary: Msn with the ARC team. Danny, Sarah, Becker, Abby, Lester and Connor. Slight Becker/Sarah. My first Primeval fic! NO LONGER 1SHOT! Sad ending...
1. HowToKillATemple

Summary: Msn with the ARC team. Oneshot thing. Danny, Sarah, Becker, Abby, Lester and Connor. Slight Becker/Sarah.

Abby sighed, leaned back against the wall in the menagerie resting her laptop on her thigh. Connor had convinced everyone to give this new, work place, msn, a go. Even Lester had somehow managed to get dragged into it. Shaking her head, Abby finally logged in.

ZoologistHeroine has signed in.

Helicop has signed in.

HowTo KillATemple has signed in.

SB has signed in.

BetterBecks has signed in.

SB: Hi everyone! Intresting names.

BetterBecks: I'm loving Lester's name, what I wouldn't do to kill a Temple right now.

Helicop: C'mon Becker, this could be fun.

BetterBecks: Where is the scrawny git anyway?

HowToKillATemple: Hiding from my wrath, I hope.

Helicop: Hey! Maybe we could play a trick on him.

HowToKillATemple: Oh, joy...

ZoologistHeroine: ANYway, what's with all the names?

BetterBecks: Isn't it obvious? I'm defiantly better than Beckham.

HowToKillATemple: Well I doubt David Beckham goes about chasing dinosaurs every other day, does he?

Helicop: Remember when I flew that helicopter through the anomaly? And I used to be a cop, so I thought it appropriate.

ZoologistHeroine: Sarah?

SB: Er... S for my name and... * Mumbles *

HowToKillATemple: I'm sorry, what was that?

SB: What about that trick we should pull on Connor, I think...

Helicop: It dosen't stand for Becker does it?

SB: Wha-? No!

BetterBecks: :(

TempleWalls has signed in.

TempleWalls: Hows everyone enjoying it so far? :D

SB: I HATE IT!

SB has signed out.

TempleWalls: What I miss?


	2. Hacking

Summary: Connor decides to set up a work place messenger.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. More SarahBecker and maybe some AbbyConnor.

...

_**SarkyDog** has signed in_

**SarkyDog**: What on Earth?

_**ActionMan** has signed in_

_**SarahLovesBecker** has signed in_

_**NuggetNose** has signed in_

**NuggetNose:** C'mon, it was one time!

**SarahLovesBecker:** Someone's hacked into our accounts! And actually Danny, the nugget incident seems to be repeated everytime we go to MackyD!

**NuggetNose:** Fine! But it's not my fault, I fall asleep and then Connor shoves a nugget up my nose...

**ActionMan:** Ur all mad!

**SarkyDog:** ... I'm just glad that the denial's stopped. No more sexual tension, just no sex in my office!

**SarahLovesBecker**: I'm going to kill whoever done this!

ActionMan: I knew you love me!

TempleWalls has signed in

ZoologistHerione has signed in

SarkyDog: I think we finally know who hacked our accounts...

TempleWalls: I'm appalled you'd impliy such a thing =O

ZoologistHerione: Connor, you pretty much confirmed what they were saying, seeming as they didn't mention any names...

TempleWalls: O.o


	3. My Goldfish Turned Into A Lollypop

Summary: Connor decides to set up a work place messenger.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while. More SarahBecker and maybe some AbbyConnor.

...

_**ZoologistHerione** has signed in_

_**TempleWalls** has signed in_

**TempleWalls:** Hey Abby :)

**ZoologistHerione**: Connor? Did you feed Rex this morning?

**TempleWalls:** Well, it was my turn...

**ZoologistHerione**: Just checking.

_**SarkyDog **has signed in_

**TempleWalls**: You don't trust me, do you?

**SarkyDog**: *Snorts* I wonder why...

**TempleWalls**: *Glares*

**SarkyDog:** You may try Temple, but your glaring face will always look like a hippo having contractions... Dear god!

**ZoologistHerione**: LOL!

**TempleWalls**: *Pouts*

**SarkyDog: **Now he goes and makes himself look like a dog on her period.

_**ActionMan** has signed in_

**ActionMan: **I swear if you don't let me change my name back, Connor, there's going to be one less Temple around here!

**ZoologistHerione:** Might as well, Connor.

_**Helicop **has signed in_

_**SarahHatesYouAll** has signed in_

**Helicop**: Hello friends...

**ZoologistHerione**: … He seems cheery.

**SarahHatesYouAll:** I slipped some Vitamin D into his morning coffee.

**TempleWalls:** O.o What? Why?

**SarahHatesYouAll:** …

**SarkyDog:** Hey, how comes Sarah and Danny got to change their names back?

**SarahHatesYouAll**: Abby, please tell Connor that I refuse to talk to him until he has suffered a long a painful death by my hands.

**ZoologistHerione: **Connor, Sarah said...

**TempleWalls**: Yeah, I read... O.o

**Helicop:** Hehe, that rhymed... How comes you didn't hack into Abby's account?

**TempleWalls**: Well...

**SarahHatesYouAll:** Because he luuuurrvv's her...

**SarkyDog:** Just no hanky-panky on the desks, please?

**ActionMan**: Hey, how comes you let Sarah and Danny change their names back?

**SarkyDog**: And you just noticed this now?

**ActionMan**: … Yes

**Helicop**: My goldfish turned into a lollypop! :D


	4. Pick Me Silly Lemon

Summary: Msn with the ARC team. Danny, Sarah, Becker, Abby, Lester and Connor. Slight Becker/Sarah. Abby/Connor.

...

_**SarahHatesYouAll** has signed in._

_**SarahHatesYouAll** has changed his/her name to **S4**_

**S4**: Aha!

_**BetterBecks** has signed in._

**BetterBecks**: Hey Sarah.

**S4**: Oh, hi.

**BetterBecks**: Erm, how are u?

**S4**: Oh, I'm good thank, you? * Awkward *

_**Helicop** has signed in._

**Helicop:** Not interrupting anything, am I?

**S4**: Of course not.

**Helicop**: If you say so.

_**AnyoneUpForMurderingConnor?** has signed in_

**BetterBecks**: What's he done now?

**AnyoneUpForMurderingConnor?**: For someone so smart you wouldn't think him the type to blow up kitchens, would you?

Helicop: How'd he do that? O.o

**AnyoneUpForMurderingConnor?: **Turned the gas on the oven on, but didn't light it... Now I'm making him pay for the kitchen.

**S4**: PMSL!

**BetterBecks**: pmsl? What does that mean?

**Helicop**: Oh! I know this one! Pick me, pick me!

**S4**: Danny?

**Helicop**: I think it means 'Pick Me Silly Lemon'

**BetterBecks**: Oh...

**AnyoneUpForMurderingConnor?:** …

**S4**: … No, you douche baggies! It means 'Peace Midget Sucks Logan'

_**AnyoneUpForMurderingConnor?** has changed his/her name to **WorkingWithIdiots**._

**Helicop:** Yeah, Connor is an idiot, isn't he?

**WorkingWithIdiots:** I'm talking about you three!

_**Lester** has signed in_

**Lester**: Danny, Becker, Becker's Girlfriend, Abby...

**WorkingWithIdiots**: Lester, please tell these morons what PMSL means...

_**TempleWalls** has signed in_

**Lester:** Please Message Sally Laughing ?

**TempleWalls:** O.o What'd I miss?

**WorkingWithIdiots**: None of them knows what PMSL means...

**TempleWalls:** It's quite obvious, isn't it? -

**WorkingWithIdiots**: Finally, someone who knows!

**TempleWalls**: - It means 'Please Marry Satan Last'

**S4: **Oh

**BetterBecks**: I get it now.

**Helicop**: Pft, I knew that

**Lester**: …

**WorkingWithIdiots**: … [facepalm]


	5. One Year Later

Oh my days, it's been forever since I've updated this. I'm so sorry to people who like to read this. This is the last chapter, sorry, and it's not very funny either. Just Abby, Connor and Lester…

…

_1 year later…_

_**DinoMan**__ has signed in_

_**AbbyT**__ has signed in_

**AbbyT:** a lot changed in a year…

**DinoMan:** It did, didn't it?

**AbbyT:** I can't believe Sarah's dead…

**DinoMan**: Poor Becker.

**AbbyT:** Lester said they got together after we disappeared…

**DinoMan: **… They got engaged the day before she…

_**Lester**__ has signed in_

**Lester**: I knew you two would be on here.

**AbbyT:** Sorry Lester, so much has changed, it's hard to deal with.

**Lester:** I know… Now, don't you two be going mushy on me, I don't want my heart to unfreeze.

**DinoMan**: You got it, boss.

_**DinoMan**__ has signed out._

_**AbbyT**__ has signed out._

**Lester:** *Sigh* the Good Old Days…


End file.
